Happily ever after for Idiots and Prats
by CT535
Summary: 5x13 Atlternate ending, Merlin and Arthur finally get to create Albion together the way it was suppose to be. Merlin uses forgotten powers to save those who matter to him most, rated T for now. Bromance.
1. Chapter 1 hopeless

22:56 18/05/2016

Happly ever after for idiot and prats

Merlin was a wreck he didn't know what to do or how to react Arthur was about to die in his arms and there is nothing that he could do about it. How can man so powerful be so helpless, he refused to believe that this is how destiny ment this to play out. After the amount of grief that it had put him, Arthur and everyone in the whole of Albion through this is not how it was ment to end.

He felt as if his throat was closings up while a large stone was trying to travel past it. Arthur is like a brother to him, the thought of loosing him and him not being around... especially after Arthur just found out about his magic and was beginning to accept it...was he expected to let him go now? and just get past it? NO he refused, he could not And he would not accept it. the more he thought about it the angrier he became they had defeated Morgana and Modred once and for all... why weren't they allowed there happy ending.

Merlin was shaking at the anger that wanted to burst forth from him. He had lost so many and for what so that mordred could stab Arthur with a sword from DRAGONS BREATH? HIS DRAGON, which he had been unable to take care of because of his destiney.  
"Arthur we have to keep moving, come on"  
"no Merlin" he said weekly "without the horses we will never make it"  
"yes we will, now come on" Merlin said desperately "no Merlin stop, I can't go on. There is something I want to tell you Merlin... something that I fear if I wait any longer I will be unable to say in the future" Arthur took a pause to catch his breath Merlin could tell how much of a strain it was for him to keep talking but Merlin knew that trying to stop Arthur would be futile so he just let him continue "thank you Merlin for all that you have done for me, for Camelot and for Gwen, I owe you a debt of which I cannot repay but I hope my gratitude will help to repay even an inch of that debt" Merlin had never heard Arthur sound so sincere before. Merlin tried his best but the emotion were to much they were overwhelming him, he couldn't hold it in. Sobs burst from his mouth that he could not contain he was shaking with the force of them as tears were streaming down his face "gods I don't want you to die Arthur , your like a brother to me how can you expect me to just let you go I wont I refuse" he said with a look of determination on his face. "gods Merlin you have always been such a stubborn girl haven't you" Arthur said trying to lighten the mood slightly Merlin managed to give him a half hearted smile to show he appreciated the gesture.

Suddenly Merlin magic was on alert. Someone was coming and on horse back and fast, immediately Merlin went on the defensive "what is it" Arthur said " someone coming I don't know who" at this Arthur sat up little bit Merlin almost laughed leave it to Arthur to not want to look week while he was dying . Soon the horse could be spotted by Merlin he sighed in relief it was a night from Camelot, sir Percival to be specific "its alright it just Percy" Merlin smiled a little as he approached. However as he got closer Merlin could tell there was something wrong Percy was being way to stoic he didn't get a chance to contemplate what it was was because the night was suddenly upon. Percival got of the horse but as he did, it left what was on the horse is full view... It was Gwain just laying there on the horse, unmoving. Merlin throat was closing up all over again " what's going on what the matter the Gwain?" Arthur said before he could "he was tortured by morgana to get your location he... He I don't think he has much time left. I tried to take him to Camelot to Gaius but he refused he wanted me to come and protect you guys from Morgana"

Percy took gwain from the saddle and layed him down next to Arthur having both of them there dying was more then Merlin could handle how could the too people closest to him be dying at the same time he couldn't believe it,this was not happening. For a while he hoped it was just a dream, a horrible nightmare but it wasn't he kept blinking to wake up but there they were both on deaths door with the most powerful warlock in the world unable to do anything about it. Merlin tilted his head back at the sky unable to contain his anger "ARGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH... Why is this happening" he cried his previous anger coming back, just then a group of Saxons came upon them. They saw the two injured parties and probably considered them easy picking so they charged for the kill. sir percival drew his sword to swing at the asalent with all his strenght, so powerful was he that his sword broke the the other clean in half and beheaded the Saxon causing the rest to stumble back in terror of him. However it did no stop the other two engaging him anyway. in the meantime the others were headed toward Merlin direction Merlin was still so angry he didn't allow them to even come close. He reached out with his magic and held the two Saxons in a choke hold, he would drain the life out of them like the life was draining from Arthur and Gwain he wanted to see the life be drained out of the people who aided Morgana in her twisted quest. Little did he know his magic was listening to his thoughts, as if to show him, he could suddenly see tendril of gold magic reaching from his hand to towards the Saxons choking them he could see a white misty life essence was coming out of them.

Suddenly the world felt like it was at a stand still, how could Merlin be so stupid... The power of life and death... Gods he was such an idiot he had gained that power the first year in complete, why did he not think of it before. He almost smacked himself on the head at his stupidity, With a sigh he reached out his other hand to Arthur and gwain and another tendril of magic came out, Not to choke them but lightly caress there hearts. Merlin wasn't really sure what he was doing but he new he could pull it of. He looked up at the sky his eyes flashed gold and suddenly the sound of thunder could be heard from miles around Merlin called toward his magic and willed it to happen he willed the life out of the Saxons and into Arthur and gwain. The white mist was now traveling on top of the golden tendril all the way to his other hand and into Arthur and gwain bodies. Thunder clapped and lighting struck the two Saxons being held by him and there bodies disintegrated write before his eyes.

Silence surrounded him and percival, Merlin had no idea if it worked or not. Merlin and Percival both rushed to Arthur and Gwains side he held his hand over the faces... Oh no they weren't breathing "oh no oh no he didn't work... why didn't it work" he cried percival put a hand on his shoulder "what Merlin what didn't work"  
"I tried to save them with my magic but I...I failed there dead" he said sobbing Percival put a hand on his shoulder "Merlin it was not your fault it's OK they were dying anyways" this only made Merlin sob harder " but what I did only hesend there deaths" at this Merlin became inconsolably weeping his heart out Percival took him and drew him in to a hug whispering conforting words, trying to make Merlin feel even a little better.

"why is it merlin that everytime I look your crying like a little girl"  
Merlin gasped he unraveled himself from Percy and looked at Arthur he was alive he couldn't believe, he looked as healthy as ever as if the stabbing had never happened and next to him was Gwain who was just starting to wake up. "it worked...IT WORKED" he exclaimed "I can believe it worked" suddenly he was laughing uncontrolably he couldn't hold it in, he was just so happy that it worked. He almost started crying again but he stopped himself, god knows he didn't need even more of a reason for Arthur to call him a girl "oye" said gwain tiredly "what's with all the noise some of us are trying to sleep" he said with a pout. This maid all them stop and look at gwain incredulously "jeese Gwain you almost died you would think you would want to wake up" Percy said gwain just shrugged "so what I almost die all the time" Percy sighed and rolled his eyes, leave it to gwain to be so non chalant about the whole deal. Now that everything is write in the world, fatigue started to kick in for Merlin and his whole body felt sluggish and the world suddenly went dark "oh well, there's Merlin again fainting like a girl" Arthur said half heartedly with an fond smile on his face. 


	2. Chapter 2 hope for a better future

02:26 29/05/2016

Chapter 2

Merlin woke with a start he couldn't help but look around hoping with all hope it was not a dream, and that he had actually managed to save his bestfriend. As he turned he spotted Gwain and Percival chatting near gwain horse it looked as if they were ready to head out. His concern spiked for a moment when he couldn't see Arthur but he new that gwain and Percival wouldn't be so calm if something was wrong, so he forced himself to calm down. " Look who finally decided to wake up" said a familiar voice said suddenly Arthur was in front him looking at him with an amused look. Arthur looked healthy, healthier then he's looked in a long time a sigh of relief went through Merlin at this and a huge grin to go along with it. By then Gwain and Percival had spotted that he had woken and were approaching him " Merlin your up, good. I heard you saved my life thank you" Gwain said seriously, he looked to Merlin in the eye with a sad smile " I already spoke to Arthur but I also wanted to tell you ,Merlin, that am sorry for betraying you to Morgana I tried not to say anything I...I really did but she put something in me that forced me to speak even thought I did not want to" he said " its OK Gwain she can make even the strongest of men succumb to her will with dark magic. even I have succumbed once" said Merlin " she put a formhora inside my neck which compelled me to kill Arthur" Merlin gave a small snort " it's a good thing I was such a shoddy assassin" " HANG ON! What do you mean you were compelled to kill me, when was this?" cried Arthur "well I didn't actually kill you did I, I only tried too and I failed" " yes I guess your write, you've always been shoddy at most things I should have realized you would be a terrible assassin" "well atleast I am not a clotpole" Merlin pouted " describe clotpole"  
"in two word "  
" yes and don't you dare say Arthur Pendragon" Arthur said while starring Merlin down with a raised eyebrow. Both Percival and Gwain looked terrible amused at the whole situation, well tallest there banter has gotten gwain of the guilt wagon cause it really did not suite him. " If that's what it means I don't see why I shouldn't" Merlin said amused, he stayed amused until he saw Arthur's hand get ready to smack him on the head " I mean..." He tried to amend but it was to late Arthur had already smacked him causing gwain and Percival to laugh. Even though his head hurt a little he could not help but smile, just yesterday he thought his world was about to come to an end but here they were smiling and bantering like always.

They stayed in there camp talking anf laughing for a while before they decided that they should probably try to make a move towards Camelot. Some how Merlin ended up on the only horse, no matter how much he argued none of them would let him walk after he had stumbled and almost fell face because he was exhausted. Even though he had slept, it still was not enough after 3 days of no sleep he needed more then a one night to recuperate not to mention he used an excess amount of magic. They traveled until night fall when it started to get to dark to see. The other's tried to protest when Merlin tried to start the camp fire, but he gather the branches and lit it with magic before they could even finish there sentences. " we don't have anything to eat tonight, we'll have to wait until we arrive in Camelot tomorrow" " well Merlin... Can't you conjure up something to eat or drink even" " I don't know! regardless of what you mite think I haven't actually realy studied magic enough to know everything I'll have to summon my magic book to see if there is some kind of spell that could bring us not only food but also shelter for the night cause I think it's going to rain soon" Merlin said looking up at the dark sky. Arthur looked at Merlin a nodded as if to give him the go ahead to summon the book.

"OK here I go" said Merlin he felt nervous all of a sudden, I mean sure he had done some magic in front of them but that magic needed no incantation in this moment he felt like he was under more pressure then ever because he wanted to impress Arthur and the knights with what he could do. Merlin held out his hand I chanted " llyfr hud yn dod i mi" His eyes flashed gold and a book appeared in his hand, he started immediately flicking through it to see what he could find.

Arthur was watching Merlin flip through the book wondering if he was actually going to find something that would provide all that they needed. " do think he's actually going to find something that will help" he said speaking to Gwain and Percival, they both looked at him and shrugged there shoulder. Well! they weren't much help, he guessed he would just have to wait and see. Suddenly Merlin heard popped up with a look as if he found something "I think I found something, there is a spell made for royalty, it's a spell to conjure a tent that has all the necessities a royal would need it was used by the druids when the had visiting royals for negotiations. I'm guessing it hasn't been used in a long time I am not even sure if I will be able to do it or not" Merlin said " for gods sakes Merlin you practically brought me back from the dead I'm pretty sure you can do this... Even if you are still the biggest idiot I know" Arthur said trying to put some confidence within Merlin that he could tell Merlin did not really have. Whatever he said must of worked because all of a sudden Merlin looked determined. He looked at the book one more time before he said " okay IM going to need a lock of all your hair " they all looked at him with raised eyebrows for a moment but they conceded and gave Merlin a lock of hair, well all accept Gwain.  
" what!" Gwain said when he saw that everyone was looking at him " the hair" Percival said gwain just shook his head like a petulant child "there is no way I'm going to tare out my hair, it's simply perfection and connot be defiled! sorry Merlin your going to have to find another way" "oh for gods sake! Percival hold him down and I will yank it out myself" " gwain I would listen to Arthur he gets cranky when he's hungry " Merlin added in helpfully, well that what he thought till he got smacked in the head again by Arthur " OYE! I was trying to help you" he exclaimed.

Everyone was taken of guard when all of a sudden Percival pounced on Gwain and held him in and awkward head lock on the grown while shouting "quickly get him" Arthur was the first one to respond by almost jumping toward them and yanking out some of Gwain's hair " hah!" he said triumphantly for getting lock of hair he had just handed it to Merlin and was going to sit back down when. He did not see that Gwain had freed himself from Percival and was currently speeding toward Arthur, suddenly he launched launched himself tackled Arthur to the ground " ohhhhhhh!" said Merlin and Percival at the same time as Arthur was groaning on the floor. Gwain stood up "that's what you get princess for messing with these beautiful locks" by know Merlin was laughing g so hard he thought he mite soil himself.  
"stop laughing you idiot and get on with the spell" said an irritated king, Merlin wiped the tears from his eyes and cleared his throat before he tried to remind himself of the spell while still letting out a giggle here and there " heheheh...ok OK lets get started shall we" he held the hair in his palm and chanted " gysgodi addas ar gyfer y teulu brenhinol" A bright flash of light came from Merlin's paln and it seemed to get brighter and brighter until finally it dimmed till it died out all together and all was left in Merlin palm was a large coin of sorts, one that resembles ygrains sigil. Merlin shifted stood from were he was seated " were do you want me to put it" " why down we go to the clearing just East of here I saw it when I went to relieve myself earler " said Arthur.

After agreeing they putt out the fire, Got the horse and made there way. It only took sevarel moments to arrive which left Merlin wondering why on earth they hadn't stayed here in the first place. He took the coin and placed it on the floor in the middle of the clearing "agor y drws" the coin on the ground stretched and expanded and rose untill it was the shape of a large tent. It took only moment to fully form which left Arthur, Percival and Gwain with there mouths hanging apon like dead fish. Merlin just left them gaping and made his way to the tent he opened the two flap to see what was inside. He found that it was a room that looked strangely like Arthur chamber only instead on one large bed they were 4 medium sized beds along the wall of the tent and a table near the entrance with benches to sit. On the table laid a pot of steaming stew with bread and cheese with a two jugs of what Merlin assumed was something to drink, Merlin was salivating just starring at it, on the sides of the bed's were bath tubs for each of them, which he thanked god for because he felt as if he just mucked out all the stables in Camelot and hadn't bathed.

The others eventually made there way into the room. They all gasped when they saw what was inside it, they could not believe there eyes this was amazing. Never had any of them imagined that this was possible with having to have a hoard of servent trailing after them with the belongings. Gwain was almost besides himself he couldn't believe after so many years of being a nomad something like this was possible, he could only think of how much easier had life would have been. Percival was thinking along the same lines only he also thaught of his family and how they wouldn't have died if something like this had been available to them, it only now that he realizes how the banning of magic has put the people at a huge dissadvantige, thausands could've been saved.

Arthur was having the hardest time with it, so hard infact that he exited the tent almost as soon and as he came in. Merlin looked on with sadness thinking that Arthur was responding like this because it was magic and wasn't able to let go of old teachings. so with a heavyy heart he made his way outside to talk to him and see he could make it even a little bit better. He found the king outside starring out into the Forest with a contemplative look on his face "Arthur?" Merlin said hesitantly "what's the matter...is It the magic, is it to much, I can cut it down if want" Merlin said sadly. Arthur looked at him startled, he putt a hand on Merlin shoulder so the other would look him in the eye " Merlin that...thats Not why I left, your magic is amazing it has the power to help so many people and I would never ask you to do less magic it wouldn't be write especially after all my father has done to repress all magic after what...i Have done" he said suddenly angry at himself " magic could have helped so many people and instead because of loss a grief it got turned into something ugly to the eyes of most I just don't know how I am going to start to make up for all the hurt, all I can think of at the moment is, repeal the magic ban" he said seriously. All the while Merlin is starring at him his eyes getting wider and wider " you...you Want to repeal the ban on magic" he asked with his voice shaking with hope " yes Merlin that is exactly what I mean to do " tears formed in Merlin eyes at these words he couldn't believe it, finally he would be free, all magic users would be free. He couldn't find the words... he just stood there like the idiot Arthur claimed him to be with his mouth hanging open and tears in his eyes. " OK Merlin stop being such a girls petticoat would you " Arthur said with a sigh " I swear I feel like you've been crying for days, dry your eyes stop being such a wimp" Arthur pucnhed him in the shoulder and then swiftly turned and made his was back to the tent. Merlin stood there by himself for a while smiling like a buffoon

Eventually it started raining and he had to make his way back to the inside. the other's were sat eating, he went and poured himself some stew and took a piece of bread while Gwain poured him some water, after eating they stayed up for while chatting about inane things. Then they took they each took baths. In no time at all they were all clean, dressed and in there separate beds. gwain let out a satisfied groan when he laid on the bed " ahhh,Merlin this is perfect I feel as if I am sleeping on a cloud " " and how exactly would you know what sleeping on a cloude feels like Gwain" Arthur said " you know what I mean princess" "shouldn't he technically be called a queen know" Merlin supplied helpfully. All Merlin heard was a shuffle of the bed next to him and sudennly a pillow smacked him in the face "shut up Merlin" "ooh thanks for the extra pillow" he said while Gwain and Percival once again laughed. That night Merlin went to sleep with a smile on his face, in a comfortable bed and with hope for a better future for all.

Authers NOTE:

hey everyone I just wanted to thank those who are reading my story, I just felt that Merlin and Arthur deserved a better ending then what was on the

show. I mean don't get me wrong I love the TV show but I was disappointed of the end result I love my happily ever after and it was a bit of a

shock to have it end with Arthur just dead like that. Even thought I sort of new it was going to happen I just hoped it wouldn't. And also this is

my first fanfiction so please be patient. I hope it goes well, I know I'm not the best writer but hopefully you can enjoy it none the less. Please

leave reviews with opinions and critics.

Don't be to mean LOL :P 


End file.
